The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In the continuous and rapidly evolving area of mobile development, more and more interest is being focused on mobile device management (MDM). MDM may include processes for securing, monitoring, managing, and supporting mobile devices deployed across mobile operators, service providers, and enterprises. However, traditional techniques for providing MDM have exhibited various limitations.
For example, existing MDM solutions require human intervention by requiring that technical assistance engineers or network administrators monitor the network and identify service-affecting conditions and take actions to correct them. In particular, MDM is sometimes performed by users testing and simulating the action of thousands of mobile devices, for manually detecting and correcting errors associated with the mobile devices. However, the requirement of manual intervention results in delays in identifying and responding to undesired conditions affecting the mobile device.
As another example, existing MDM solutions do not provide a unified system, or a universal solution, for fault and performance mobile management. Specifically, existing MDM solutions typically only support a subset of all mobile platforms.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling a unified and platform-independent MDM solution capable of providing the automated identification and handling of various network and/or mobile device conditions, to improve the delivery of reliable, error-free services to mobile device users.